Love to Burn
by KuteKiyd
Summary: Is it love, or just the hormones of an 18 year old demon?
1. Chapter 1

1A/n: So, it's my new story, umm I was bored, kaii R&R

Disclaimer - Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from that show. Unfortunately.

Chapter 1

The young raven haired girl sat on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine. She usually wasn't one to be so interested in the gossip and fashion of celebrities, but boredom had gotten to her and she had absolutely nothing else to do. She was so interested in the magazine that she hadn't heard or seen her mother slightly open the door and call her name.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi raised her voice, it was at least the fourth time she had called her.

Kagome pulled herself away from the magazine and looked up at her mom. "Huh? Oh hi mom, sorry about that. What is it?" Kagome closed the magazine and threw it on her night table.

"I just came in here to tell you that tomorrow you will be attending Shikon High." She smiled.

Kagome lit up inside. '_I'm going to highschool?'_ She thought to herself. For the past 15 years Kagome and her brother Souta have both been home schooled. Kagome had always craved to go to a public school, but for some reason her mother insisted that she be home schooled instead. Now she was actually going to go a real highschool, unbelievable!

Kagome was wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't caught a thing her mother was rambling on about, lucky for her she caught the last bit.

"...and you'll meet lots of new people, humans _and _demons.."

Kagome froze. '_Demons? She's kidding right? I definitely do not want to spend my highschool year with demons!'_

He mother continued to ramble on.

"Mom, stop"

"Ohh, this is so exciting, you'll love the principal, she's.."

"Mom!" Kagome didn't scream it out, but she said it loud enough for he mother to finally stop her talking. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Demons..?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head.

"I am not going to a school with demons.."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and walked over to her daughters bed and sat herself on the edge.

"Honey, don't worry to much about that, you're going to highschool you should be excited."

Kagome sighed, "yea I know, but still what if I like get attacked by a demon or something?"

Kagome grabbed the same magazine off of the night stand and continued to look through it again.

"Don't worry about that, they have very strict rules there, and the principal wouldn't allow it, you'll be safe and there's just as many humans there than demons." She laid a reassuring hand on her daughters knee.

Kagome huffed. "Well is Souta going there to?"

"No, he's going to a different school, well the elementary one anyways. He has demons in his school as well, except both the humans and demons are completely separated from one another. They said that younger demons aren't exactly as matured as the older ones and it isn't quite safe enough for them to be around humans."

"I see.."

"Well, I have all your supplies already, and I'm driving you to school tomorrow. So get up early, maybe have your shower tonight so you won't have to get up as early." Mrs. Higurashi got up from off the bed and smiled at Kagome as she left her room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome sighed and got up from off the bed, she walked over to her computer and logged on. Her MSN automatically popped up where she quickly signed in. Kagome scrolled down all of her contacts to find one of her good friends from camp on, she double clicked on her and sent her a message.

_Kagome says: Hey!_

_Eri:// Eat my shorts says: Hey there Kagome!_

_Kagome says: Guess what??!_

_Eri:// Eat my shorts says: wat?_

_Kagome says: I going to highschool for the first time tomorrow!_

_Eri:// Eat my shorts says: That's great! R u excited?_

_Kagome says: Well, ya I guess. Except there's goin 2 be demons there.._

_Eri:// Eat my shorts says: aww, don't worry about it, you'll have lots of fun I'm sure. It's your first time don't let the demons ruin it._

_Kagome says: Lol thanks, I'll try not to :)_

_Eri:// Eat my shorts says: Well anyways I should get going, suppers ready. I'll talk to you later! And have fun tomorrow, bye!_

_Kagome says: Thanks, seeya._

Kagome scrolled down more of her contacts but found none of her good friends were on for her to tell them her what she calls "horrible" news, Kagome sighed and signed off

She rolled herself over to her dresser on her computer chair and grabbed her pajamas and new underclothes and got up and went to the bathroom. Kagome locked the door and turned on the shower adjusting it so it was just right. She set her clothes on the counter and grabbed two towels from the tiny little closet in the bathroom and set them on the toilet cover.

Kagome slipped off her clothes and slowly got in the shower, she closed her eyes as the warm water trickled down her body. She took the Shampoo and massaged it in her scalp, doing to same with the conditioner. Than grabbing the sweet smelling soap and washing it all along her body, satisfied that she was well cleaned she turned off the water and pulled the curtain back grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself using the other for her hair.

Drying herself off and slipping on her pajamas she plugged in the blow dryer and started to dry her hair. '_Why me? This is going to totally suck. I wish mom would have asked me first._' She complained to herself till her hair was fully dry. She left the bathroom to her room where she pulled herself under the covers and set her alarm clock

'_Shikon High huh? This should be interesting'_ She thought as sleep took her over.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"Arrrggdamn clock" Inuyasha Takahashi growled as he took the alarm clock and threw it against his wall. Inuyasha moaned and rolled over to his other side.

"Inuyasha get the hell off your ass and out of bed! You're going to be late for school." A masculine voice was heard from downstairs, it just so happened to be his older brother Sesshomaru. Him and his older brother had lived together for 4 years now, their parents had both passed away and Sesshomaru has been talking care of both of them since.

Sesshomaru had just graduated from highschool last year, and this year was Inuyasha's 3rd year in Highschool, meaning he still had 1 more year after this than he'd finally be able to leave this so called "hell hole" and live on his own.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his brothers yelling and he slowly got up. He swung his legs over his bed and stretched his arms over his head and yawned showing off his well developed fangsInuyasha was half demon, meaning he was half human and half demon, he sported long silver hair with two dog ears attached to the top of his head. Along with his amber eyes and fangs, he had a great sense of hearing and a super sensitive nose.

He stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and quickly slipped them on. He looked around and found a plain brown quicksilver shirt and quickly slipped it over his toned 6 pack.

Inuyasha ran downstairs and grabbed the car keys off the counter and ran out the door and in the car where he drove off to school.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms and back as she slowly got up. She went over to her dresser and found a pair of faded jeans and found a pink fitted but long v-neck shirt that had a little cupcake in the corner on the bottom of it and the sleeves stopped her elbows

She ran into the bathroom and washed her face and teeth and brushed her hair. She didn't bother with the makeup, it's wasn't her thing. When she was happy with how she looked she ran downstairs where he mother handed her, her lunch and backpack with school supplies.

"Come on, let's get going, we want to get there early." Her mother told her as she headed to the car with Souta.

"No breakfast?" Kagome whined.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she hopped in the car, "you slept in, sorry." Souta smirked evilly, Kagome glared at him and got in the passengers seat.

The car pulled up in front of the large school and Kagome got out and began walking up the stairswhen she noticed her mother was still in the car.

"You aren't coming?"

"Sorry sweetie, I can't I have to take Souta to school. Have a great day, go on the bus after school okay? The Principal will show you which one alright? Love you honey, bye!" Her mother said through the car window as she drove away.

'_Nice, just what I need, to face this all by myself.'_ She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to the school, she opened the doors and looked down the long hallway. The school was completely empty, walking through the hallways Kagome could hear the echo of her footsteps. She walked down till she saw a sign that pointed to the washrooms, than arrows that labeled and pointed to a certain class.

'_Geesh, what is this? The mall?'_ She continued her way down the hallways till she saw a sign that said "Office." Kagome walked towards where the arrow pointed to and walked in a room where an unoccupied desk sat.

'_Hm, where is everyone?'_ Before she called out for anyonean old lady's voice interrupted.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi, am I right?"

Kagome jumped and turned around, she found herself faced with a short, old woman. She had gray long hair tied in a ribbon and glasses on and her hands we linked behind her back.

"Uh.. Hi, yea I'm Kagome." She extended her hand out to the old woman and she gladly took it and shook it.

"Welcome to Shikon High, I am Ms. Kaede the principal, sit down and I will get you organized."

Ms. Kaede sat down at her desk while Kagome found the seat across from it. She laid her backpack down and rubbed her shoulders, with all those supplies in there it was heavy.

Ms. Kaede pulled her glasses down a bit and went through her computer and found Kagome's schedule and printed it off. She got up and grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Here, the room numbers are on the schedule, incase you don't know where the rooms are." Ms. Kaede went through all the guidelines and rules with Kagome. When she was finally done she showed Kagome to her locker and headed back to her office.

Kagome looked around the hallways and noticed people were already starting to fill them up. She sighed and opened her locker putting everything in there neat and organized. She grabbed her scheduled and taped it on the inside door of her locker.

Science

Gym

Math

**Lunch Hour**

History

Art

Kagome huffed and closed her locker door, she looked to her right and saw an extremely handsome young man right beside her. He had long silver hair and dog ears, _'ohhh soo cute! Wait! Humans don't have dog ears, that must mean he must be a.. a..'_

"You gunna keep staring at me all day wench?"

Kagome caught up in her thoughts didn't realize she still had her eyes on him, she blushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry" Kagome quickly looked away.

Inuyasha smirked.

"You're new aren't you?" He asked as he grabbed his books and closed his locker.

"Uhh yea.." She replied as she busied herself with the inside of her locker refusing to look at him, her blush deepened when she could feel his eyes burning holes in her. She finally got irritated with him and slammed her locker door.

"Would you like something?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

His smirk grew bigger.

"Yea, actually I would."

"Oh and what would that be?" Kagome asked.

"You."

Kagome froze, um, did she hear that right?

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice shaky.

"You heard me." He walked right up to her and nuzzled her neck sniffing her intoxicating scent. He brought his lips up to her ear. "I want you." He said in a husky tone causing Kagome to shiver.

Kagome put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her even closer to his body causing Kagome to gasp. He looked at her with his piercing amber eyes and leaned in and brought his tongue up from her neck to her chin, Kagome held her eyes tightly shut the whole time. Before he got to her lips, the bell rang.

He stopped and pulled away from her.

"Seeya later, wench." He smirked as he left her there, still frozen from his touch. Kagome brought her fingers up to her chin. _' If only the bell hadn't rung.._ _Wait.. What am I saying, I don't even know that guy..'_ Just than Kagome had realized the bell had rang, _'oh no!_' quickly Kagome ran to find her first class.

Science.

Kagome held her hand to her chest and tried to get her heart beat back to normal. She had run around the whole school looking for her science class, finally finding it and realizing she had passed this class 3 times while running around.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in, "um, is this science 20?"

The teacher stopped his teachings and looked over at the new girl.

"Yes this sure is, Kagome Higurashi I'm guessing?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Just as I suspected, take a seat in front of Mr. Takahashi" The teacher pointed towards the only empty seat in the room. Kagome nodded and looked up to find the seat, she froze when she saw who "Mr. Takahashi" was. He was in the very last desk in the very last row, Kagome hesitated but slowly made it to her seat, she saw that young boy wearing that same grin when she went to her seat.

"Okay, as I was saying for anyone who doesn't know me I am Mr. Jaken and I will be your Science teacher for the whole year..."

Kagome tried to pay attention but was interrupted when _that_ boy kept tapping her on the shoulder, she turned around irritated "what?!' " she spoke in a low whisper so the teacher wouldn't notice.

He leaned further and once again had his lips right to her ear. "It's Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha." He leaned back into his chair, his warm breath on her sensitive skin made her shiver with pleasure.She was so out of it the whole class she missed everything the teacher had said, she groaned when the bell rang and she shrugged it off and walked off to her locker.

"Hi! I'm Sango!" Kagome was startled by this sudden greeting while she was walking to her locker. A girl around her age, maybe a little older walked in unison beside her. Her hair was up in high ponytail in a pink hair band.

"Hi, I'm Kagome" she replied softly.

Sango just smiled. "I know, you're the new girl. So how do you like school so far? Well our school anyways?"

Kagome just shrugged "well I've only been to one class, but it's alright."

"I see, so I saw you and Inuyasha getting a little cuddly before, what's that all about?" Sango smirked. Kagome stopped and turned towards Sango.

"Are you serious? If anything he came on to me." Kagome huffed and walked faster to her locker, Sango ran up to her and walked her pace.

"Sorry, I just thought you know.." She stuttered.

"It's alright, I understand." Kagome stopped and turned to her locker, she opened it and put her books away and glanced at her schedule, Gym. Kagome grabbed her shorts and t-shirt and looked at her watch _'Hm 5 minutes, well I better head to class now, don't want to be late again..'_ She closed her locker and found herself face to face with Inuyasha, again. She looked around for Sango, but it looked like she had disappeared on her own.

Kagome walked around Inuyasha and continued to walk looking for the gym. She sighed when she found it no where in sight, and she refused to turn back around to where Inuyasha was.

"Looking for the gym wench?" She heard him say.

"What's it to you?" She growled turning around to face him, her hands clenched into fists. Man this guy was really getting on her nerves and she only knew him for less than an hour.

"Well, for one you're heading the wrong way, it's that way." He pointed his clawed finger down the hallway opposite of where she was going. Kagome blushed, but eagerly brushed it off.

"I know, I was just looking for a water fountain." She stomped over towards where Inuyasha was pointing and turned the corner where she found the huge doors that entered to the gym, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you." Kagome jumped by the voice behind her, was he following her or something?

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha smirked. "I have gym to you know," he spoke as he walked over towards the change room. Kagome followed him except entered the girls change room rather than the guys.

Kagome pushed the door opened and found a couple of girls already changing, self-consciously Kagome walked into one of the stalls and locked it as she slipped into her gym clothes. After she changed she left the stall and walked over to the mirror.

'_I knew I should have brought a hair band..'_ She thought to herself.

"Here, you can use one of mine, I have extra's" Kagome turned around and found Sango walking towards her already changed.

"You're in this class to?" Kagome asked as she took the offered elastic.

"Yup, sure am" Sango smiled.

Kagome tied her hair up, and turned around and smiled at Sango. "Thanks"

"No problem, now come on, let's go before they start without us."

Both Kagome and Sango left the change room and ran over to the bench where everyone was sitting down waiting for the teacher. Kagome and Sango talked amongst themselves as did everyone else, Kagome noticed the small glances she would get from Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, what's with you and the new girl?" Miroku asked. Miroku had short black hair with a little of his hair tied in an elastic in the back. He wore his black shorts and white t-shirt as did everyone else, both him and Inuyasha had been pretty good friends since he could remember.

"Keh, I don't know what you mean.." Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku laughed and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, I saw what happened between you and her right before classes started. Don't deny it."

Inuyasha blushed, he had no idea what came over him when he trailed his tongue along her neck. As soon as he saw her there was something about her he just couldn't get over, what ever it was it bothered the hell out of him. All he knew was that something deep inside of him was begging to take her as his. He licked lips, he could still taste her, her sweet smooth creamy skin against his tongue..

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, he looked up and saw everyone was huddled around the teacher getting ready to work on something.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, pay attention or detention for you. Now get over here and listen to what I'm about to say!" The teacher said sternly. Everyone giggled at the little incident, including Kagome. He growled and walked over to join everyone else.

The class started off with running around the gym about 8 times, although the humans found it rather difficult Inuyasha and a lot of the other demons did it no problem. This angered Kagome, to her she thought it was rather unfair, she knew that gym was pointless the demons were extremely strong and did everything that the humans found incredibly hard rather easy. It just wasn't fair.

As Inuyasha sat down from the run he watched and waited for everyone one else to finish, he kept his eyes on one person. Kagome. He watched as she pushed her small fragile body to it's extent with her smooth pale legs, and her raven hair as it flung back and forth while she ran.

"Ah, see. I. Told. You. That. You. Like. Her." Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku trying slowly catching his breath and making his way towards him. Though Miroku was just a human it impressed Inuyasha at how fast he was.

"Keh Shutup."

Gym class had went by as fast as Math did. Kagome was quite good with math, she'd admit that. Though it was extra boring because Sango wasn't in it, and so far she was her only friend. Though she was relieved that Inuyasha wasn't in her math class either, but there was only boy that kept bothering her about Inuyasha in her class. His name was Miroku.

While Kagome was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying Miroku kept trying to get Kagome's attention and asking her if or when Inuyasha were going to hook up. It's only been the first 3 hours of the first day of school! _'Man these people were crazy'_, she thought to herself.

He wasn't the only one who was bothering her also though, another boy kept sending her winks and smiled at her every time she'd look his way. He held piercing blue eyes and had his long black hair in a hair band. _'Not another one.._' she thought.

Finally the bell rang, _'yes lunch time!'_ Kagome eagerly grabbed her books and ran to her locker, she threw her books in it and grabbed her lunch and ran to find Sango. Before she even got to her friend without looking she accidently bumped into someone.

"Umph" Kagome just about fell back before she felt a strong arm grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She looked up, into those blue eyes.

"Better watch where you walking there. Hi, my name's Kouga." He smiled.

Kagome blushed, "Hi." She didn't bother to introduce herself, she was sure that he knew perfectly who she was.

"Care to have lunch with me?" He took his arm away from her hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He looked down at her, that smile had yet to wipe off his face.

"Um, sorry I was meeting my friend outside, maybe next time?" She pulled away from his grasp.

"I'll hold you to it." With that he ran off.

Kagome walked through the doors and outside to the court yard. She saw so many people filled up at so many lunch tables she was afraid she might not be able to find Sango.

"Kagome, over here!" Ah, that helps. Kagome thought, she saw her friend wave her over to the table and Kagome walked over and sat down beside her. Though there was other people at the table they didn't seem the least bit interested in her or Sango.

"So how was you're first 3 hours of school?" Sango asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Umm could have been better." Kagome laughed as some mustard from Sango sandwich got on her chin. Sango noticed this and wiped it off with a napkin as she to laughed.

Inuyasha and Miroku both entered the court yard with their lunch trays in their hands, they looked over and saw a group of girls giggling and waving them over to sit with them. Miroku knew they were only waving just for Inuyasha, but he figured he'd take the advantage and headed towards the table before Inuyasha grabbed his shirt.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled.

"To those lovely ladies over there, is that a problem?" Miroku smirked and looked back over to the girls who seemed to have stopped waving them over.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Ah I see, you're looking for that Kagome girl aren't you? Hm, where is she- ah! There she is! Come on Inuyasha let's go eat with them, besides my woman is over there to."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh, that's not what I was looking for."

Miroku shrugged, "ah well, I'm going over there anyways." Inuyasha tried to grab him by the shirt once again but he failed for Miroku nearly ran his way there so Inuyasha had no time to pull him back.

Sango and Kagome continued to eat and Sango was telling Kagome about Inuyasha, not that she asked, but Sango could tell she was curious to know.

"Yea, he's pretty popular here, well with the girls anyways," Sango rolled her eyes as she said this, than continued. "He's only had one girlfriend, Kikyou, but he broke up with her just recently, caught her cheating on him. She keeps telling him he's sorry and asking him to take her back but he refuses to fall for that one, again."

Kagome bit into her sandwich, she acted as if she wasn't interested in this information at all, but deep down she knew she cared, a lot.

'_Kikyou huh? Must be a looker. I wonder why she would cheat on him and than beg him to take her back.. Must be desperate..'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Miroku who came and sat down in front of them with his lunch trays.

"Hello ladies" He smiled.

"Bug off Miroku" Sango snapped.

"Oh come on Sango, you know you like it when I come around." He grasped her hand, and she immediately pulled it back with a blush on her face.

"Don't kid yourself." She replied.

"Yup, just like Kagome likes it when Inuyasha comes around her, or better yet leaves his saliva all over her." That earned him a hard punch on the head, and it wasn't from Sango.

"EW! Miroku you lech! Don't ever say that again!" Kagome burned with fury, how could he even say something that disgusting? What was wrong with this kid?! Kagome got up from her seat and began walking off.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango yelled after her.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back." She replied without even turning around.

Kagome opened the doors to the school and walked around the school for a while, she didn't actually have to go to the bathroom, she just made up an excuse so she didn't have to hear that lech babble on anymore.

"Now I know why my mom home schooled me.." she told herself.

"What's wrong with this school?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to find Kouga stalking behind her.

"Are you following me?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Funny." Kagome kept walking, she took out a dollar from her jeans and slipped it in the drink machine and got a bottle of water. She noticed Kouga was still following her.

"Would you like something?"

"You."

Woah, deja vu. Kagome felt intensely flattered that already two guys were after her, but she wasn't interested, in one of them anyways.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. Sorry." Kagome took a sip of her bottled water and walked her way back to the courtyard.

"You don't really have much of a choice."

Kagome froze, did he not hear her or what? She turned around to face him.

"I think I do, now please leave me alone." She continued to walk away once again but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her right up to his body. "What if I don't want to?" Kagome shook with fear.

"She said leave her alone bastard." Kouga looked up and saw Inuyasha there in the hallway, he smirked.

"What are you going to do mutt face?" He was testing him.

Inuyasha growled and cracked his fingers, he lunged towards Kouga who pushed Kagome away and they began to scratch and claw at each other, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. This was definitely something she wanted to avoid.

The continued to go at it before she realized there was blood being spilled, she couldn't handle it any longer.

"Stop.." She spoke quietly.

They continued.

"Stop"

The blood, it continued to spill.

"STOP!!"

The two demons abruptly stopped noticing Kagome was still there, she leaned back against the wall and slid down, her face in her hands, she was.. Crying.

"Kagome.." Kouga spoke, but Inuyasha growled at him when he went towards her, Kouga got the message.

"Fine, but I'm only leaving because I don't want to make Kagome even more upset." With that Kouga walked down towards the courtyard.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She refused to be comforted by a demon, and he refused to leave her alone.

"Kagome.."

"I said leave me-" Kagome gasped, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, cradling her fragile body, he nuzzled her neck like he did early and drank her scent. Kagome leaned into his embrace and covered her face in his shirt.

This felt so... right.

"I.. I don't even know...you.."

Inuyasha smirked. "Come on, let's get you back to Sango." He helped her up and held her around the waist to steady her.

"No, I..uh want to go home instead." She pushed off of him and tried to find the nearest exit.

"How are you going to get there?"

Kagome didn't even realize this, she thought it over hard than came up with a solution.

"I'll take the city bus."

"I'll give you a ride, come on" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him through the hallways and out the door in the parking lot. Kagome looked at all the cars lined up beside each other and finally they came to a stop, Inuyasha took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car door. Kagome stared in amazement it was an obviously expensive car, it was yellow Lamborghini.

"You like?" He teased.

"How did you afford such a car?" She circled around it, her delicate fingers trailing around it.

He shrugged, "got it for my 16th"

"Spoiled." She opened the passengers seat and got in.

He smirked, he was starting to like this girl more and more. He got in the car and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome before he backed out, Kagome was going to be his, sometime soon.

A/n: So, I didn't forget about my other story, I'm just stuck on it. So I started this one, having Inuyasha everything in the whole highschool isn't exactly my thing, but I figured what the heck, might as well try it. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

1A/n: Yay chapter 2 R&R

Disclaimer - Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from that show. Unfortunately.

Chapter 2

Kagome held on for dear life to the door handle as Inuyasha was ignoring the speed limit and going as fast as his car would go down the road, and to Kagome, it was fast.

"So how old are you?" Kagome needed something to get her mind off of this crazy driving so she figures she'd start a conversation, but than it seemed like a stupid idea, starting a conversation with a guy who's driving like hell.

"Seventeen" Inuyasha switched shifts.

"But you're in most of my classes, well two of them anyways, wouldn't that make you 16?"

Kagome was a little confused, she didn't know the whole high school system very well.

"I failed."

"Oh.." Well now Kagome felt like a complete idiot.

An awkward silence filled the air till Inuyasha brought the car to a stop. Kagome looked out the passengers window and instead of seeing her house she saw a park. Inuyasha turned the car off and pulled the keys out.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked him suspiciously.

"I like to come here sometimes when I have a lot on my mind." He opened his door and stepped out and walked towards the swings. Kagome watched him from the window, he looked back and gave Kagome a '_aren't you coming?_' face. She hesitated but soon got out of the car and went over and joined him on the swing beside him."

"Soo.." Kagome started.

"..."

"Uh..why did you..uh..lick me earlier?" She stuttered, it was so embarrassing for her to ask this question, but she couldn't help it, she was quite curious.

Inuyasha smirked. "You liked it?"

"No!" Kagome replied rather quickly as a blush creeped on his face. Inuyasha could tell she was lying, but didn't bother to embarrass her anymore than she already was.

Another awkward silence, Kagome grew impatient. "You didn't answer my que-"

Inuyasha cut her off by slamming his lips onto hers. She had been so wrapped up into knowing the answer she didn't see what he was about to do. His kiss which started out forceful began to grow soft. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha further claimed her lips, she shyly kissed back. He began to trailed his kisses down her chin leading to her neck, Kagome tilted her head to give him better access, he smirked as he continued his trail of kisses.

She let a moan escape from her lips as he sucked on the crook of her neck. _'Bingo'_ He thought to himself, he had just found her pleasure spot. He continued to suck on that spot brushing his fangs on her skin her earned a gasp, soon enough a pair of hands gently pushed him away, he growled.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I barely even know you." She whispered. Inuyasha sighed and slowly got up and headed towards his car.

"Come on, let's get back to the school, you might as well just finish the rest of your classes. No point in going home."

Kagome nodded and followed him into the car.

As he drove off and onto the road towards the school he peered over and saw a bruise form in the crook of her neck, he smirked once again.

000

"Where have you been Kagome?! I was worried sick! Inuyasha what did you do to her?!" As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the school Sango came running towards them hugging Kagome as if she'd been kidnapped. Well in Sango's mind, she was.

"Would you shut up already?" Inuyasha bit back.

Kagome smiled. "Sorry Sango, I just had to leave for a bit, don't worry I'm fine."

Sango grabbed her hand and led her away from Inuyasha "better be, if he did anything to hurt you I will beat the shit out of him, I promise- Kagome..?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that bruise on your neck? Wait don't tell me how, I think I know, but why would you let him do that?!" Sango brushed her hair away to get a better look.

"How come you're so mad, you didn't seem to mind Inuyasha before.." Kagome asked as she brushed Sango's hand away.

Sango sighed as she sat both her and Kagome on a bench near by, before she said anything she checked her watch to see how much more time they had. It was still lunch and according to Sango's watch they had about 10 more minutes till the bell.

"All I know is that Inuyasha is a real player, don't get involved with him. Especially if you value your life, Kikyou will tear you to shreds if she sees you near him."

"Who's Kikyou?"

"The most bitchiest girl here. She's quite pompous and all the guys want her, she's been after Inuyasha forever. They've date on and off, but he always ends up dumping her. No one really knows why, everyone just assumes it's because she doesn't fulfill his _needs_, so just be careful around him okay. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate you looking out for me and everything, but I can handle myself, and don't worry I won't fall for Inuyasha." Kagome chuckled as she got up and headed to her locker, on her way there the bell had rung.

Kagome opened her locker door and looked at her schedule, _'History ugh_' Kagome grabbed her binder and closed her locker. There he was again, Inuyasha, he was getting his books as well.

"Um, do you know where the History room is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from his locker and looked at Kagome. "Yeah, it's just down the hall to you're right. Room 21."

"Thanks." Kagome turned her back to him and began walking down the hallway, she felt someone brush up behind her and she could feel their warm breath in her ear.

"I wouldn't hide that bruise if I were you, guys are probably still going to come after you if they don't realized you're not marked." He said huskily, than walked ahead of her and turned down the hall.

Kagome shivered, and looked to her right finding the classroom, she didn't care what Inuyasha said, she wasn't going to humiliate herself by parading around showing off her _accidental_ hickey. She moved her hair to cover it just incase, than she found her seat and soon the class had begun.

000

"Inuyasha, Kagome is not a toy, you can't just play with her and than put her away when you're done with her, she's not Kikyou." Miroku had been pestering Inuyasha all class at any chance he got.

"Shut up! I know that okay!" Inuyasha growled, he was getting really impatient with Miroku. He and everyone else seemed to think that he had dated Kikyou just to get her in bed, sure she was pretty good in it, but he actually loved her. He never dated her just for the reason everyone thought, even his best friend thought this.

He soon broke up with Kikyou because she was unfaithful, she would always go and sleep with other men when she didn't think Inuyasha would find out, but he did so he broke up with her. Since than she's been begging Inuyasha to take her back but he keeps refusing. Now to add fuel to the fire Kagome had come into his life and both his demon and human sides are begging him to take her, or be with her.

The bell had rung and Inuyasha grabbed his books and headed to his locker. _Art_, why did he even take this class? He hated anything to do with art. Inuyasha shrugged and headed to the art room.

When he got there he noticed everyone standing around talking with one another, and looked over and saw Kagome, she was chatting away with a couple of the girls. Inuyasha walked in and set his books on a table and leaned against it.

The teacher entered the class room "Alright class calm down, now here I will read out your seating plan." There were 12 tables, 4 in a row, and two chairs at each table meaning that everyone would be paired off.

The teacher read out the list and pointed to a table "..Kouga, Ayame" than she'd point at a table.

Kagome held her books waiting impatiently, he legs were sore from standing for a while and she wouldn't mind getting a seat soon.

"..Kagome and.. Inuyasha over here.."

Kagome froze, Inuyasha was in this class? She didn't see him, she looked over at the table she was appointed to and saw Inuyasha heading his way to the chair. Great just what she needed, Kagome sighed and sat down beside Inuyasha setting her books on the table.

"Happy to be with me?" Inuyasha teased.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kagome said rudely.

Soon everyone was seated and the teacher began to teach the class. "Alright students settle down, I am Mrs. Kirachin and I will be your art teacher for the whole year. Now take out a pen and paper, we will start by taking notes."

Mrs. Kirachin pulled out the overhead and turned it on exposing a page or so full of definitions and useless information about the origins of art. Everyone groaned but Mrs. Kerichan shushed them and they all began copying from the overhead.

000

"Sango! Wait up! Are you on the bus?!" Kagome ran towards Sango with her backpack and a binder in her hand. As soon as she caught up and held her hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"No sorry, I live just down the street." Sango said sympathetically. "If you are, you better hurry because the buses are leaving soon." Sango look towards the line up buses as they started their ignition.

"Right, okay see you tomorrow Sango." Kagome waved as she ran towards the buses.

"Bye!" Sango waved back.

'_Ms. Kaede said the second bus, now it must be up ahead more._' Kagome thought to herself as she walked beside the buses looking at each one. She ran up to what she thought was the second bus, but she was wrong.

"Um does this bus go to the Higurashi residence?" Kagome asked the bus driver.

He looked down at her "No sorry miss, that bus left already."

"WHAT?! Great this is just nice..um thanks bye" Kagome left and walked around the front of the school watching as the buses left. Great now what was she to do, she couldn't walk that was for sure, she could try to call her mom, but she was most likely at work. Kagome sighed and sat herself on the grass.

"What are you doing here wench? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha in his car pulled up where the buses used to be.

"I missed the bus.." Kagome said it so quiet Inuyasha could barely hear her.

"What did you say wench?"

"I missed the bus." Inuyasha laughed at her. Kagome stood up, fury building in her body, she didn't care how long it would take she was going to walk to get away from this jerk.

"Hey, why don't you hop in, I'll give you a ride." Inuyasha said through the passengers window as he slowly followed in pace with her with his car.

"I'd rather walk thanks." Kagome huffed.

"No you wouldn't, now come on, get in." Inuyasha pulled the car to a stop and reacher over and opened the passenger door. Kagome stopped and without looking at him and with hesitation finally got in the car.

The drive there was quiet, the only time anyone talked was when Kagome pointed out directions, finally Inuyasha had pulled up to her house.

"Thanks.." Kagome turned around and grabbed her backpack and binder from the back seat and opened the car door.

"Anytime wench." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome glared at him and slammed his car door stomping up to her house, she turned the knob to her door but realized it was locked. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Inuyasha had not yet left. '_How creepy.._' Kagome thought.

She reached in her backpack and rummaged around for her keys but realized they weren't there. '_Oh no! That's right I set them on my shelf in my locker!_' Kagome panicked, now what was she going to do? This day was going horribly!

"Problem wench?" Inuyasha asked from the car, his one arm leaned on the top of the steering wheel.

Kagome glared at him once more, "no, you can drive away now," she pressured. She turned back around and rang the door bell and waited and waited..still waited. "Dammit" Kagome swore under her breath. As much as she hated relying on Inuyasha, she had no other choice, she walked back towards the car and bent down to look through the window.

"Um, can you give me a ride to the daycare center? My mom works there." Kagome asked pleadingly.

"How bout you just hang out at my place till she gets home, it's right there." Inuyasha pointed to the house almost directly across from Kagome's just two houses down. Kagome gaped, this whole time he lived right there?

"Why didn't you tell me you lived there?" Kagome asked.

"You never asked, now are you coming or what?" Kagome shrugged and got in, she thought it rather pointless to drive there with him when she could have easily walked.

They both got out of the car when he parked it and Inuyasha opened his front door and led Kagome in.

"Do you live on your own?" Kagome asked as she slipped off her shoes.

"No, I live with my brother."

"And your parents? Kagome asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Dead." Inuyasha shut the door behind Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha just shrugged it off and led Kagome to the living room and sat down, turning on the television. Kagome sat down beside him, further away though, she watched as he flipped through the channels, than finding nothing to his liking he turned it off.

"Soo.." '_Why was there always an awkward silence when they were together'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome noticed him slide closer to her and she blushed furiously. He cupped her face in his palms and brought her to look at him.

"Kagome.." He slowly leaned in claiming her lips once again, her lips so tender, so soft, and she was kissing him back. That was a good sign. He slid his hand under the small of her back and leaned deeper into the kiss. He trailed his tongue on the bottom of her lip causing her to gasp, he took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth. She tasted of sweet vanilla and he just couldn't get enough.

He left her lips kissing her chin and trailed up to her ear nibbling on it, but ever so carefully mind his fangs. Kagome moaned at this feeling and thought of pushing him away but her body disobeyed her.

She lifted her hands and brought them up to massage the two appendages on top of his head feeling the velvety softness between her delicate fingers. He purred and leaned into her touch. He bent down nearly on top of her now and nuzzled her neck starting a new trail of kisses along the crook of her neck over top of the bruise. She moaned once again arching her back causing her chest to push up against his.

"Ahem"

Kagome immediately pushed Inuyasha with full force off of her causing him to fall hard on the floor.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his head.

Kagome looked up at the intruder, he had long silver hair and a half a moon on his forehead, along with two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks. His eyes, amber. No doubt he was Inuyasha's brother.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed. "No I was just leaving." Kagome quickly got off of the couch and ran out the front door relieved to find her mother's car parked outside of their house.

000

"You wanna do something like that do it up in your room, I sit on this couch to you know." Sesshomaru mocked.

"Keh." Inuyasha had gotten up from the floor and sat back on the couch turning the tv on once again and flipping through it leaving it to the news.

"So, who was she?" Sesshomaru asked as he joined his brother on the couch.

"Keh, why do you care?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Just curious."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome Higurashi, she's new to the school."

"Ah, hitting on the new girl are we?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Fuck off Sesshomaru."

His brother laughed as he walked up the stairs to his room. Inuyasha sat there on the couch wondering what would have happened if his brother hadn't intruded. He smirked as dirty thoughts clouded his mind.

000

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked in the kitchen. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room where she found her mother watching one of her favourite soap operas.

"Oh hi honey" she check her watch. "It's nearly past four, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I missed the bus and someone gave me a ride home, but I forgot my keys at school and stayed at a friends house till you came home." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Rough day huh?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"So how was the first day of school, besides that?" Her mother asked and she patted a seat beside on the couch for Kagome to sit. Kagome eagerly sat down and grabbed a pillow and clutched it.

"It was pretty good, to much homework though, but I made a couple of friends." Kagome pondered if she should tell her mother about Inuyasha or the incident with Kouga, she decided against it.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"He's upstairs doing his homework." Her mother turned her attention back to the tv when she noticed her show was on again. Kagome smiled and shook her head than headed upstairs, she knocked on Souta's door and let herself in.

"Geesh, can't you wait till I come answer the door before you walk in, I could have been changing." Souta said from his bed, he was sitting there cross legged with all of his text books and notebooks scattered in front of him.

Kagome smiled than went and sat on the edge of his bed. "So how was school?"

Souta sighed. "It was alright, if you don't count the homework." Kagome giggled.

"Well I'll let you finish that up than, and I better go do mine." Kagome left his room than realized she left her books in Inuyasha's car. _'Ah shit_' She thought. Just than the door bell rang, and she heard her mother answer it.

"Are you Kagome's mom?" That familiar voice, it was Inuyasha."

"Yes I am, would you like to see her?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Naw, she just left her stuff in my car, I just came to drop it off."

Kagome watched from the top of the stairs, making sure to stay out of Inuyasha's view.

"That's very kind of you, thank you."

Inuyasha nodded than left as her mom closed the front door and called her down.

"A young boy came and dropped off your school stuff, he said you left it in his car." Mrs. Higurashi handed her her backpack and binder.

"Thanks mom." Kagome quickly grabbed it and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and threw her stuff on her bed. Man was she ever tired, school was taking all the energy out of her, it was still fun, even though it was just the first day, she had to keep reminding herself that.

Kagome rolled off of her bed and went to her computer and logged in, she than signed into her MSN where she found a couple of people had added her to her MSN. Kagome looked at the little message that alerted her and asked her permission if they could add her. She looked at the addresses. _'Sangosays.fckyou... well isn't that nice...umm yes I will accept. Hm who's this one? ilikedemladies... what a beast this kid must be, ah well I will..accept.'_

Just as she accept Sango signed on.

_Sango - bored as fk says: Heeeeyy Kagome, what's up?_

_Kagome says: Nothing much just about to do my homework, you?_

_Sango - bored as fk says: Umm, nothing as usual_

_Kagome says: Do you know who ilikedemonladies is?_

_Sango - bored as fk says: Ya, that's Miroku :S_

_Kagome says: Oh, ew what a gross email address_

_Sango - bored as fk says: Haha yea, that's Miroku_

_Sango - bored as fk says:_ _So how did you get home?_

_Sango - bored as fk says: hello?_

_Kagome says: Inuyasha drove me_

_Sango - bored as fk says: your kidding rite?_

_Kagome says: nope_

_Sango - bored as fk says: did he try anything?_

_Kagome says: no not really_

_Sango - bored as fk says: what do you mean 'not really'?_

_Kagome says: Well ok, see what happened was I got locked outside of my house than I went to his house till my mom came home and at his house well he.._

_Sango - bored as fk says: DID HE FORCE YOU?!?!_

_Kagome says: NO! Sango calm down, he just kissed me that's all._

_Sango - bored as fk says: Did you like it?_

_Kagome says: No! Ew!_

_Sango - bored as fk says: Liar_

_Kagome says:O I am not!_

_Sango - bored as fk says: Ha! Liar you liked it!_

_Kagome says: shutup! Oops got to go do my homework, bye!_

_Sango - bored as fk says: YOU LIKE IT!!_

_Kagome says: SHUTUP! BYE!_

_Sango - bored as fk says: HAHA! Bye!_

_Kagome appears to be offline._

Kagome sighed and flopped herself on the bed and began working on her homework, she had History, she didn't mind History she liked learning about the past. She was especially good at it to, she loved to study how people lived in the past and survived, it amazed her at how people could survive just by using the most simplest items in the world when now humans would die if they didn't have a house to shelter them

000

Kagome woke up with a start, she slowly sat up and rubbed her aching back, she looked at the clock, _'10:00pm'_ she saw her homework scattered in front of her. She must of fallen asleep while working on it.

She got up and looked at the window her eyes looking directly at the only house with a light on. She squinted her eyes peering closer noticing it was Inuyasha's house, she gasped when she saw Inuyasha walk past the window pulling his shirt off.

Kagome blushed and turned away from the window '_this is so wrong' _she thought to herself. She than noticed a pair of binoculars that sat on her computer desk. _'I guess it couldn't hurt'_ She grabbed the binoculars and looked through them through the window. She saw Inuyasha walking back and forth past the window without his shirt.

'_I wonder what he's doing?'_ She thought, when he stopped and looked out the window Kagome focused her gaze on Inuyasha's toned muscular body, his lovely six pack she just couldn't rip her eyes away from. She brought the binoculars up to his face and squealed quicky pulling away from the window. When she looked up at his face he was peering right at her with a grin spread across his face.

'_Omg! This is so embarrassing!_' Without looking through the window she quickly closed her curtains and laid herself down into her bed with a huge blush spread across her face.

----

A/N: AHAHA! I had to end it here, plus I need to take a shower and get to bed, it's lateee. School tomorrow booo. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Review pleaaseee!


	3. Chapter 3

1A/n: Kaii'so like here's Chapter 3, sorry it took so long, everytime I tried up upload the document I'd get an error, but finally it's here yay!

Disclaimer - Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from that show. Unfortunately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Kagome walked through the halls on her way to her locker, the bell had just wrung and it was finally lunch hour, man was this week ever going by slow good thing it's Friday. She stuffed her books in her locker and walked over to the court yard where she met up with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said as Kagome found herself a seat across from Sango and Miroku.

"Hey." Kagome opened up her lunch bag and sighed when she found a boring bologne sandwich, disgusted by the mushed up piece of bread she got up and dropped her lunch in the garbage and sat back down.

Sango noticed Kagome was not exactly her bright cheery self as usual, she would have questioned her about it but was cut off when she noticed Kikyou come up to Kagome. Sango glared at her.

"Ah Kikyou what brings you here?" Miroku asked as he bit into his pizza.

Kikyou looked down at Miroku with disgust, she didn't even bother to answer his question and went straight to her point.

"Stay away from Inuyasha." She glared at Kagome.

Kagome who was sipping on an almost empty juice box, (the only thing she kept from her lunch) began choking on it. She pulled the straw out of her mouth and coughed trying to regain her breath. After she did, she began to laugh. Kikyou glared at her even more.

"Are you serious? I don't even like Inuyasha that way, he's all yours." Kagome said through her laughs. Though Kagome couldn't lie to herself, she was attracted to Inuyasha as much as she hated to admit it.

"Yea right, I saw what went on between the two of you the other day, I'm not stupid."

Sango snorted.

"That was Inuyasha hitting on _me_, you've definitely got it all wrong."

"Whatever, I better not see you near him again or else, he's mine, and only mine." With that Kikyou walked off with a couple of her friends behind her sending Kagome evil glares as they walked off.

Kagome couldn't believe that girl, she was getting all pissed off because Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands to himself, if anything she should have been yelling at that stupid dog demon. Kagome huffed in anger. She rested her hand under her chin and listened as Sango complained about Kikyou's idiotic ways and how much of a slut she was. Kagome smirked at these comments, Miroku did nothing but laugh at some of the comments she made as well.

It was than that got Kagome's attention when she felt the warmth of another body beside her, very closely beside her. She looked over and anger boiled up inside of her when she notice Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" Kagome asked, saying "you" in a rather disgustful way.

Inuyasha smirked. "Just came to sit near you, is that okay?"

Kagome huffed, "no, go away I hate you."

Sango and Miroku stared wide eyed at Kagome, she was never really this straight forward about Inuyasha and Sango was sure that deep inside Kagome really liked him more than just a friend. She was really curious of Kagome's automatic change of mind, maybe it was what happened between her a Kikyou a second ago.

"Yeah, you sure looked like you hated me when you were staring at my bare chest through your window." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome blushed different shades of red as both Miroku and Sango gasped.

"You watched him through your window? Kagome I didn't know you were that dirty!" Miroku raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Sango elbowed him and he quickly clutched his stomach that grin wiping off his face. "Miroku you lech!"

"Isn't Kagome. The lech..erous one. here.." Miroku said gasping for air. Sango didn't bother replying afraid of what might come out of her mouth.

"Um, I got to go." Kagome said as she threw her juice box away and walked back in to the school. Inuyasha closely followed behind her.

"What's the deal with those two?" Sango asked.

"Ah, it is called love my Sango." Miroku replied calmly.

Sango coughed. "Yea right."

000

Kagome quickly looked behind her and found Inuyasha following her closely behind, she growled and turned around, her arms to her sides clenching her fists.

"Stop following me you..you STALKER!"

Inuyasha smirked continuing his walk towards her, she backed up till she felt her back come in contact with a cold sturdy wall. Inuyasha leaned in and growled when she turned her cheek to him. He took her chin in his clawed hand and turned her head so she was facing him, his lips met hers in a bruising kiss.

He soon softened his kiss and she couldn't help but melt into it, and closed her eyes. What was it that made her feel this way, she had no absolute control over her body, just like the other day at Inuyasha's house. If his brother wouldn't have interrupted them she was sure they would have done something that she might have regretted.

Kagome snapped her eyes open when Inuyasha lifted off the ground and brought her legs to wrap around him. His hands than trailed up her leg under her skirt where he flicked the straps of her panties. Kagome gasped, he left her lips and sucked on her neck, she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him better access. His one hand stayed in the place right beneath her hip where he used his clawed thumb to slice part of her underwear, careful not to hurt Kagome, his other hand in the small of her back supporting her weight on him.

Kagome gasped, it was than that reality hit her, they were in a public school right in the middle of the hallway. Here she was straddling his waist and here he was his hand up her skirt slicing part of the side of her underwear and she was doing nothing but encouraging him with her moans of pleasure.

She squirmed and pushed away from him causing him to let her go and put her back on the ground his hand slipping away from under her skirt. He growled, every time they were so close she would always push him away. He wouldn't blame her, she's only been here for less than a week and he was already groping her, but there was something about her, he just couldn't stay away no matter how hard he tried.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"I'm not another whore you can just play around with, I have feelings you know. So please if you wouldn't mind stop playing with them (a/n feelings) I can't handle it." With that Kagome left towards the girls bathroom to find someway to fix the problem he created by slicing her underwear.

'_Not another whore? Another? Does she think I've done this many times to other girls?'_ Inuyasha growled at the thought. _'Why does everyone think I'm just some big player?' _Inuyasha clenched his fists drawing tiny droplets of blood in the palms of his hands. Finally he stalked off back to the court yard.

'_The nerve of that guy! I guess he really is a player...hm, great now what am I going to do about this rip!'_ Kagome locked herself in a bathroom stall and had pulled her skirt down examining the slice. It wasn't bad, if he went down any further it would have ripped in half which would than be bad because than she would have nothing to wear underneath. Kagome sighed and pulled her skirt back on and left the stall, she walked over in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection.

Today she was wearing a blue tank top with white polka dots all over it, her mother bought it for her and her gray flimsy skirt. She continued gazing at her reflection starting from her pale face down to her unattractive body, Kagome hated how she looked, she was always self conscious though she'd never admit it. Just like how she liked when Inuyasha touched her and "seduced" her, in a way it made her feel wanted, but she would never admit it.

Kagome finally left the bathroom and walked down the hall only to be met with Kikyou, but just Kikyou, her friends were no where in sight. Kikyou came right up to Kagome and her hand met with Kagome's cheek. Kagome grasped her cheek anger boiling up inside her, she would have kicked the shit out of Kikyou, but it wasn't her thing, she was about to yell at her or something before Kikyou beat her to it.

"Bitch! I saw what you were doing to my Inuyasha in the hallway! I thought I told you to stay away from him!" She screamed.

"Why do you even give a shit! He broke up with you a long time ago!" Kagome still holding on to her cheek yelled, though not as loudly as Kikyou, she didn't want to make a big scene. It seemed to late for Kikyou's screaming had brought a few people around them to watch them.

"Fuck you bitch!" Kikyou screamed.

"Whatever." Kagome didn't want to start a fight, she wasn't in the mood, and she was beginning to get a headache. She started to walk off when a hand grasped her arm digging their nails in her skin. Kagome turned and around and was met with a fist in the face and than black had surrounded her vision.

000

"Oww." Kagome slowly opened her eyes feeling a killer headache. She held her hand to her head looking around everything was blurry, she groaned and closed her eyes once again.

"You alright?" Kagome opened her eyes once again this time her vision being cleared, she saw herself facing Inuyasha.

"Where am I?" Kagome managed to say, her one eye hurt so much she didn't know why. She couldn't remember a thing that had happened.

"You're at my house." Inuyasha said as he sat on the edge of the bed, he held a bag of ice and handed it to Kagome. "Here hold this on your eye."

Kagome, to tired to argue did as he said, she really wanted to know what had happened but couldn't remember a single thing. She would ask Inuyasha later, after she took another nap.

Kagome woke up once again the headache was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it was previously. She slowly got up and off the bed looking around her surroundings, the room she was in was painted a dark red with a white carpet. The bed she was laying on was a king size with a simple white comforter, the whole room was rather just simple. Kagome got up and walked over to the door passing a body length mirror, she stopped and turned to the mirror and gasped.

Her right eye was purple and swollen, no wonder it hurt so bad, she brought her finger tips to touch it but even just a slight brush would cause her pain. She averted her gaze to the door when she saw Inuyasha come in. He saw that she noticed her eye and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked.

Inuyasha led her back to the bed and sat her down where he sat down beside her.

"Kikyou punched you." He said.

That's right, now Kagome remembered, Kikyou had been hassling her about Inuyasha and punched her, but that's all Kagome remembered.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because...none of this wouldn't have happened if I would have just kept my hands to myself." Inuyasha looked down his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome giggled. "It's alright. So how did I get here anyways?" Kagome looked around the room once more than look back at Inuyasha.

"Well after I heard Kikyou scream..."

Flashback

_Inuyasha rushed over to the scene once he heard both Kikyou and Kagome yelling at each other, though Kagome wasn't half as loud as Kikyou. As soon as he got there he saw Kagome unconscious on the tiled floor and stared wide eyed at Kagome._

"_What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to Kagome's side_ _and bent down holding her in his arms. Kikyou sneered. "Come on Inuyasha baby, let's go, who cares about her?_" _Kikyou said as she grabbed Inuyasha arm to pull him with her._

"_Hells no bitch, what the fuck is your problem knocking Kagome unconscious?" Inuyasha growled, holding Kagome even tighter to his chest."_

"_She was getting in the way of us!" Kikyou screamed._

"_These is no us anymore Kikyou! You cheated on me remember!?" _

_Everyone was still gathered around watching everything before their eyes. Miroku and Sango would have done something, but they knew Inuyasha wouldn't want them to interfere._

"_You will come back to me I promise." Kikyou said as she stomped her way through the crowds of people pushing them out of her way. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was still unconscious and picked her up bridal style_ _he noticed the group of people who were still watching._

"_What the hell are all of you looking at?" Inuyasha growled as he walked to the nurses office, everyone going back to their own business._

_000_

"_Inuyasha take her back home and watch over her, there's nothing more for me to do for her. All she needs is to rest, and she won't be able to do that properly in this school. I'll give you a pass to miss the rest of the day of school, since I know her mother is at work you're going to have to watch over her." The nurse explained as she wrote him a pass._

"_Just put cold ice on her eye, it's terribly swollen." the nurse added._

_Inuyasha nodded and took the pass and picking up Kagome he walked over to the office where he handed the secretary the paper and left to his car. He carefully set Kagome in the front seat and drove to his house._

End Flashback.

"..and that's how you ended up here."

Kagome was shocked to hear that Inuyasha had came to Kagome's side and pretty much blown off Kikyou for her. Didn't he only want her for, well what everyone says, sex, except now she did remember Sango say that Kikyou cheated on _him_, but she also said that he was a player. Now Kagome was really confused, and he also said he held her close to his chest in his arms, hmm to bad she was unconscious. Wait, where did that come from? Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized Inuyasha was calling her.

"Huh? Sorry I was just thinking." Kagome held her head, her headache had just gotten a lot worse, and her eye wasn't getting any better.

Inuyasha noticed this. "Here I came in to bring fresh cold ice for your eye, just rest a little longer. It's almost 3:30, I'll call your mom and tell her you're at my house." Inuyasha handed her the bag if ice like last time and got up to leave.

"Inuyasha.."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like you." And with that Inuyasha left the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome laid herself underneath the covers and held the ice to her eye. _'He likes me? Yea a little more than suspected. Well, I guess he never actually tried anything. Wait what am I thinking he pretty much molested me in the hallway!'_ Kagome sighed as she fell into another deep sleep in the comfort of Inuyasha's bed.

000

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha had just called Kagome's mother and told her of the situation, he told her he would bring her back as soon as possible that day but her mother had insisted that she would be much better if she just stayed there for the night.

"Uh, okay I'll tell Kagome that when she wakes up. Alright bye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went over to the kitchen cupboards and grabbed himself a bag of chips. His brother had been gone to work, so he was mostly likely not going to be back for the weekend so Inuyasha could pig out as much as he wanted. He was just about to get comfortable on the couch when his doorbell rang. He sighed.

Before he even got close to the door it burst opened and Sango came in.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Upstairs. She's sleeping so leave her be."

"Ohhh I'm going to kill that Kikyou."

Miroku had let himself in and closed the door behind him.

"Calm down Sango, it's not like she got shot." Sango glared at Miroku.

Inuyasha invited them in, well they were already in so he invited them in the living room anyways. They both removed their coats and shoes and sat down in the couch while Inuyasha found him self comfortable in a recliner.

"I don't understand how Kagome could be out cold for this long, it was only a punch." Miroku stated as he helped himself to some chips.

"Well Kagome's a pretty fragile girl, and Kikyou punched her pretty hard." Sango told him.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Inuyasha changed the subject as he flipped through the channels.

Miroku started "well, Kikyou got suspended for the first three days of next week and everyone was talking about what happened for the rest of the day.."

"It was soo annoying" Sango added.

"Yeah and now everyone thinks that you and Kagome are dating."

Inuyasha choked on a chip he was eating.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Inuyasha coughed.

Miroku nodded his head.

Deep down Inuyasha was sort of happy that everyone thought Kagome was his, which meant no one would try to take her away from him, but on the other hand Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome wasn't going to like this at all.

"Bet your happy Inuyasha.." Sango retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha growled.

"It means I saw the way you look at Kagome, the way you touch her. Let me just say you do _anything_ to hurt her and I will kick your ass." Sango said.

Inuyasha didn't bother to say anything, he knew she wasn't joking. He honestly was really scared to, Sango was tough and didn't take anyone's shit. That's why he wouldn't bother doing anything to Kagome, but not just for that reason she was also special to him, he wouldn't dare hurt her.

An hour or so passed as they watched television, finally Inuyasha spoke. "I'm going to go check on Kagome, you guys wait here." Inuyasha put the bag of chips on the glass table and jogged up the stairs. He walked down the hallway to his room and opened the door slightly peeking in, Kagome was still asleep.

He let himself in and closed the door and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He stared at Kagome's beautiful smooth creamy skin, lightly so not to wake her he brushed his clawed finger down her cheek. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, Inuyasha didn't bother to remove his finger from her face and continued to stroke it.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and leaned down capturing her soft pink lips. His kiss was soft, it hadn't been forceful like his previous ones. Kagome kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, but he soon broke the kiss, Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Falling for me are we?"

Kagome blushed and quickly let got of his neck turning her head to the side so he wouldn't noticed the blush that had been plastered upon her face.

"Sango and Miroku are here, they wanted to know if your alright. How are feeling?" Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Yea, I feel fine, my eye still hurts though. How does it look?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "It looks fine the swellings gone down, it's just a little purple. I called your mother, she said for you to stay the night here since it's Friday and all but it's up to you."

Kagome blushed. "Yea, that's alright, I just don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry, you're not."

Kagome struggled to get up, she pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. "I wanna go see Miroku and Sango."

"Are you sure, you're not dizzy or anything?" Inuyasha asked, with a hint of concern.

Kagome smiled. "It's not that bad Inuyasha, now come on I wanna go see them." Kagome pushed herself off of the bed and walked down the hall finding the stairs, she walked down with Inuyasha right on her trail making sure she was able to make it down.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her and gave her a big hug when she entered the living room.

"Ah Kagome I see Kikyou sure left her mark." Miroku stated as he stared at her purple eye. Sango glared at Miroku.

"I promise I will kick Kikyou's ass once I see her again." Sango said as both her and Kagome sat on the couch.

Kagome laughed. "There's no need for that Sango, but thanks anyways."

The group of teens visited and watch tv for a couple of hours having to be interrupted many times with the sound of a slap being heard, of course Miroku had just attempted to grop Sango's behind. Finally both Sango and Miroku decided to head home, Kagome waved to them as they left the Takahashi house.

"Where's your brother, I just noticed he's not here." Kagome asked as she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the couch beside Inuyasha.

"He's gone to work, most likely for the whole weekend." Inuyasha replied as he took a sip of his soda.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Kagome asked him.

"My room."

"Well, where are you sleeping?"

"My room."

Kagome shivered, her and Inuyasha were going to share a bed? Unless there was another bed in there that Kagome hadn't noticed before. A part of her hoped that there was an extra bed, but another part of her hoped that there wasn't.

"Um, is it alright if I take a shower?" Kagome asked timidly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Inuyasha led Kagome upstairs and showed her to the bathroom, he also showed her where she could fine the towels. Kagome thanked him and locked the door as soon as Inuyasha got out.

Kagome stripped off her clothes and turned the shower on, she got in, the warm water trickling down her body. She washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner and washed her body with the bar of soap. Once she finished she turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around herself, looking on the bathroom counter she expected fresh new clothes to be there but than she remembered she was at Inuyasha's house and she hadn't any extra clothes.

She could wear her old ones, but ew she would just feel dirty again, plus they were filled with dirt and grim. Kagome sighed and opened the bathroom door, walking down the stairs where she saw Inuyasha on the couch watching tv. He blushed when he saw her.

"Uhh...I...uhh don't have any extra clothes." Kagome stuttered.

"I can lend you some of my clothes, follow me." He go up and walked up to his room and Kagome followed closely behind, holding the towel tight to her body. Inuyasha opened the door to his room and opened his dresser drawer, he pulled out a plain black shirt and black sweats.

"You wear sweats?" Kagome arched her eyebrow.

"Keh, only at home." He blushed.

Kagome smiled and took his offered clothes, Inuyasha quickly left the room closing the door behind him. Kagome dried herself off and slipped on the sweat pants and shirt. She took the towel and dried her hair as good as it would get than headed downstairs.

"Thanks for doing this Inuyasha." Kagome said as she sat down beside him.

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh."

The two had ended up watching television for most of the night, Inuyasha looked at the clock 1:00am. He looked back at Kagome who was crashed out on the couch under a blanket, he smirked. Inuyasha got up off the couch and stretched his arms over his head yawning showing off his fangs. He walked over to Kagome and pulled the blanket off and picked her up bridal style, Kagome moaned and snuggled into him clutching onto his shirt.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, he gently laid Kagome on his bed under the covers. He slipped off his shirt and than walked over to the other side getting under the covers as well. Carefully so not to wake Kagome up he pulled her up against his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist, Kagome still asleep cuddled up to him burying her face in his chest.

The hanyou smirked and rested his chin atop Kagome's head and quickly fell asleep.

000

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

Kagome stirred, this stupid ringing noise wouldn't stop. She reached her hand out to turn off what she thought was the alarm clock but when she didn't feel anything but air she quickly shot her eyes opened.

Kagome looked around remembered she was still at Inuyasha's house, she turned around to see Inuyasha soundly asleep beside her with his arm draped around her waist. _Omg! His arm is around my waist! How awkward.._

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

Kagome gently removed his hand away from her waist and got up off the bed. _'Should I answer the door? It's not even my house.._"

The door bell stopped ringing being replaced with a knock instead. Kagome sighed, she may as well, besides she didn't want to wake up Inuyasha he looked to peaceful, Kagome smiled down on him than got up and went down stairs to open to door. The minute she did she regretted it.

Kagome stared wide eyed as the woman who stood before her, Kikyou. This was definitely _not_ good, here Kagome was dressed in _Inuyasha's _clothes looking like she just woke up which she did. Of course Kikyou was going to assume the obvious, which is _exactly _what she did.

"You...you..YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN BITCH!"

Kagome winced as Kikyou yelled right in her face, Kagome didn't know what to do she really didn't want to end up with another black eye.

"Uhh..it's not what it looks like, I swear." Kagome stuttered.

"Oh, well it sure as hell looks like you did the obvious! WHORE!"

Kagome tightened her grip on the door, she thought of slamming the door in her face but that would just give her even more of an excuse to hate her. Kikyou began to enter the house when she noticed Inuyasha wearily walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Kagome, what's with all the noi-" Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome and Kikyou at his door way. Kikyou saw him and widened her eyes once again as she saw Inuyasha come to the stairs in just his jeans and no shirt, exposing his bare chest.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, he was now right in between Kikyou and Kagome as if protecting Kagome from her.

"I came to see you, can't I come visit my baby?" Kikyou said apologetically as she came closer to Inuyasha running her fingers down his chest. Kagome looked away, she couldn't bare to watch this.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off of him. "How many times do I have to tell you we're through, we have been for almost a year now. Get that through your head!"

"You just want to get rid of me so you can fuck anyone you want without having to worry about your girlfriend finding out!!" Kikyou spat.

"It's you who fucks anyone who you can get your hands on!" Inuyasha growled barring her fangs.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at Inuyasha than she looked at Kagome who stood behind Inuyasha. "I HATE YOU TO! YOU WHORE!" Kikyou lunged at Kagome but Inuyasha held her back.

"Get out."

"But Inuyasha.."

"I said get out."

Kikyou stomped her foot and left but not without giving them the finger.

Inuyasha slammed the door and sighed heavily.

"Um I should probably get going." Kagome whispered as she was about the head upstairs, but a strong grip held her wrist.

"No stay, please." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome smiled. "Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Kaii'so I hope you enjoyed that chappie, hehe I feel so bad I made Kikyou a physco :S Ahhh well, anyways remember _review!! _Or else no next chappie:


	4. Chapter 4

1A/n: I thought I'd get chapter 4 up before I left for the city. Christmas shopping : And I'm going to visit my mom this Christmas in Ontario yay! Hehe. Kaii'so hope you enjoy this chapter! Pce 3

Oh and warning: Really really good lemon, written by Keiko89

Disclaimer - Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from that show. Unfortunately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kagome stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair, she still had Inuyasha's clothes on and didn't bother changing since she had nothing else to wear. She figured the best she could do was brush her tangled up mop. While brushing her hair she could smell the scent of bacon and eggs from the kitchen, her stomach growled.

Kagome stalked downstairs where she found Inuyasha setting the table with two plates of breakfast, she smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She grabbed herself a seat and began to eat as did Inuyasha.

"Yea whatever." Inuyasha blushed as he stuffed himself full of his food. Inuyasha looked up and noticed how Kagome took the smallest bits and slowly nibbled on them, unlike him she was polite and cute. He smiled. He also noticed how she was still wearing his clothes if he was smart he would have put hers in the washer last night. '_Oh well to late now.'_ He thought.

"Um, Inuyasha I should probably call my mom to pick me up, I don't want to over stay my welcome, and I've run out of clothes." Kagome said so quietly Inuyasha barely caught a word. That was Kagome, always thinking over others before herself, so timid yet you get under her skin and she'll lash out on you like the world is at it's end.

"You're not over staying your welcome." Inuyasha got up and walked behind her, his lips right up to her ear. "In fact I like it better when you're here." He said in a husky tone cause her whole body to shiver. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him leading up the stairs, Kagome hesitated but continued to let herself be dragged with him.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall still holding on to Kagome's hand, he slowly opened his door and led her toward his bed. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's hand causing her to stumble in front of him where he grabbed her hips and slowly made her back up causing her to fall on the edge of the bed.

"I-Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke.

"Shh.." He put his clawed finger on her soft lips and leaned it capturing her lips in a sweet blissful a little forceful yet nice kiss. Inuyasha leaned in more crawling onto the bed using his hands for support and making Kagome lean down on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, her hair was sprawled along the bed and her creamy face now had a hint of pink on her cheeks, she was blushing. Her lips, they were rosy red and a little bruised from the previous kiss.

Inuyasha leaned down and nuzzled her neck leaving sweet tiny kisses along her jaw line to her neck, while doing this he took his one hand and slid it underneath her shirt along her smooth warm skin. Kagome gasped. This felt so good, but it was so wrong, she wanted to push him off as she always did, but her body would always disobey her.

Inuyasha's clawed finger trailed up her waist along her flat stomach causing the poor girl to shiver, he almost reached his destination but of course he had been stopped.

"Inuyasha..."

He ignored her and took her breast in his palm massaging the sensitive flesh. Kagome moaned under his touch arching her back, she couldn't help but respond to this pleasurable act. Inuyasha captured her lips and Kagome this time forced her tongue in his mouth. She trailed her tongue along one of his fangs and ended up cutting herself, she pulled back on instinct.

"Oww." Her tongue ended up with a slice, and a little blood forming in it. Inuyasha laughed, this time his hand had left from her breast to her thigh. Kagome looked up at him and frowned, he was laughing at her? What a jerk! She tried to pull away but Inuyasha held her tight.

"I can fix that." He said huskily, he than captured her lips once again this time also sucking on her tongue ridding of the blood, causing the young girl to gasp.

'_This is wrong, this is soo wrong, we can't do this!'_ Kagome kept this thought through her head as Inuyasha continued his touches of pleasure.

"I-Inuyasha..." she stuttered. "We can't do this.." Kagome pulled all of her strength together and pushed him off of her, she turned on her side having her back to him. Inuyasha looked at her, why would she let him go this far and just stop? He sighed.

"Kagome.."

"I...I'm just...not ready yet." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Inuyasha, he smiled back. "I understand." Inuyasha pulled her into him and held her tight, he wasn't about to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do.

The couple laid there for awhile, Kagome had soon fallen asleep and Inuyasha stayed awake holding her close to him. The phone had suddenly rung and Inuyasha quickly grabbed it so not to wake Kagome.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Inuyasha?" A masculine voice had asked.

"Yeah.."

"This is your brother, I just wanted to check up on you, see how everything was."

"Um, everything is fine."

"Also, I have been asked to work overtime, so I won't be home for another couple of days. Is that alright?"

Kagome stirred, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Inuyasha's room, she looked over and found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome slowly got up and held her weight on her hands.

"Who's there? Inuyasha do I hear a girls voice?" Sesshomaru asked over the other line.

Inuyasha panicked, why would he? It's only his brother and Inuyasha was old enough to do whatever he wanted. Though this feeling like he was 13 once again came forth and he quickly tried to find some way to cover up like it was a deep dark secret he had just accidently blurted out.

"Uh...it was the tv!" Inuyasha blurted.

"Uh huh.." His brother didn't sound convinced at all, but let it slide. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. And Inuyasha use protection." Than he hung up. Inuyasha blushed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome sat up fully her hands folded on her lap. Inuyasha turned around and smiled at Kagome.

"Just my brother, he was just seeing how things were." Inuyasha leaned over and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek and than got up quick got dressed and headed into the hallway. He came back into the room with sweats and the smallest shirt he could find.

"Here change into these." Inuyasha said as he handed them to her and left the room to give her privacy. As soon as she was done she opened the door and walked downstairs to find Inuyasha pulling on his shoes.

"You coming?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled the door open. Kagome nodded her head, as he grabbed his coat and grabbed Kagome's, handing it to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she slipped on her jacket.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't want to stay in this house all weekend."

------------------

"You stayed at his house all weekend? Are you crazy?" Sango and Kagome were sitting in the hallway during lunch break and they were both discussing their weekends. When Sango asked Kagome about her weekend, she couldn't lie to her friend so she told her the truth, and that didn't go over very well.

"Well it's not like we did anything.." Kagome blushed at the memory that came flooding back to her when both her and Inuyasha were "fooling around" on his bed.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that.." Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome huffed in frustration. "Well come on Sango you act like you're all innocent I can tell how much you like Miroku and I know how much he likes you. Don't talk to me like you've never done anything with him."

Sango stared wide eyed at her. "I..I haven't!"

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that.." Kagome mocked. She laughed at Sango while getting up off the floor. "Well the bell's going to ring soon. I'm going to get my books now. I'll talk to you late. Bye!" Kagome jogged down the hallway and disappeared from Sango's sight.

Kagome walked into her first class and took her seat, she overlooked the class and everyone had been involved in their own little conversations. Kagome sighed as five minutes had already passed and the teacher still had not yet entered the classroom, though someone else had.

"Shit! I rush in here for nothing! The god damn teacher ain't even here yet!" Inuyasha huffed still standing in the doorway.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha turned around only to find himself face to face with the teacher.

"Uh, nothing sir."

"That's what I thought, take a seat Mr. Takahashi." Inuyasha growled as he tightly grasped his books controlling himself to not hit the teacher while taking a seat behind Kagome. He could hear faint giggles coming from a few students as he sat down but chose to ignore it and set his attention on his soon to be mate.

He let her scent relax him as he breathed in, he took Kagome's hair and began to rake his clawed fingers through it feeling the smooth strands between his fingers.

"Kagome.." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome immediately blushed. '_Couldn't this guy keep his hands or his face for that matter to himself!'_ She thought, though she felt herself lean into him as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Takahashi! Higurashi! Pay attention, you want to do that sort of thing, you can do it at home! Not in my class!" The teacher said his voice being raised. Kagome jerked forward and the class bursted into laughs. The raven haired girl blushed profusely laying her head on the top of her desk hiding it from everyone. He blush only got worse when Inuyasha got up and said "that's fine with me," and pulled Kagome's arm dragging her out of the classroom and down the hall towards the exit.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome yelled trying to pull her arm away from his grasp but failed miserably.

"I just can't wait to be with you." Inuyasha took her hands into his and entwined their fingers together while once again nuzzling her neck. Kagome sighed and walked over to a locker sliding down it and onto the floor, Inuyasha kneeled in front of her their hands still entwined.

"It was just a bit embarrassing.." Kagome spoke looking down in her lap.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Inuyasha asked a little hurt.

Kagome shot her head up. "No! I don't meant it like that! It's just.. I don't know.." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha pulled her fragile body into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry." She choked.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush anything, I guess I'm just...eager..to make you mine."

Kagome blushed. "Well you're just going to have to wait a little longer." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up as he himself got up from the floor. Kagome held herself closely to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha walked towards the exit and as soon as he got outside Kagome felt the cold wind brush against her bare legs and held onto Inuyasha tighter, if that was possible.

The hanyou got to his car and opened the passenger seat putting Kagome down in it, though he smirked when she wouldn't let go of him. "You'll have me soon enough." Kagome immediately let go and turned her head away from him hiding her blush. Inuyasha chuckled.

The ride was silent and a bit awkward for Kagome, she just kept her gaze out the window watching a colorful blur pass by her sight. Soon Kagome's house came into view and the car came to stop in front of it. The young school girl stepped out of the car and walked up to her house, slowly opening the front door, Inuyasha close behind her.

"Hello? Mama?" Kagome walked in fully giving Inuyasha room to come in as well. "Mom?!" Kagome heard footsteps and shuffling noises coming from down the stairs where came in view was her mother.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here during school hours?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stood in the middle of the stairs waiting for an answer.

"I..uh..I.." Kagome stuttered, she couldn't tell her mom that she was kicked or I suppose dragged out of the class by a certain hanyou.

"She wasn't feeling well so I offered to give her a ride home." Inuyasha butted in as he stood closely behind Kagome.

"How sweet of you, and you are..?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I live just down the street." Inuyasha introduced himseld as he extended a hand towards Mrs. Higurashi who warmly took it.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, as you already know, I'm Kagome's mother and I was actually just bout to head out for errands." Kagome's mother explained as she searched for her coat and keys around the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, make yourself at home Inuyasha, and Kagome make yourself some soup, there's one left in the cupboard." Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her coat that was sprawled onto one of the dining chairs and took the keys from the pocket. She slipped on her jacket and kissed Kagome goodbye as she disappeared from the house.

"Don't you find it ironic that we always seem to be left alone." Inuyasha smirked. "I think that's a sign for something, don't you?" He asked as he stood behind Kagome and brushed his claws up and down her upper arms.

"Um..I..uh.." '_Gosh, where is my voice today?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Though he was right, it was ironic that they always ended up alone together. Maybe it was some sort of sign that their meant to be together.

"Shh" Inuyasha took her hand and led her up the stairs and down the hallway. Kagome new what he was looking for. "This one." Kagome pointed to the door just a head of them at the end of the hallway that opened to her bed room.

Striding confidently over to it, Inuyasha swung open the door and closed it behind them after dragging the object of his desires inside, locking the door just in case. He didn't know when her mother or brother would return home, so better to play it safe than sorry. And not to mention absolutely embarrassed.

Turning back to the shy girl, Inuyasha took matters completely into his own hands and placed his hands on her hips, dipping his head to nibble along her law line to her lips where he proceeded to place slow, drugging kisses that made Kagome's head spin. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly and inhaled sharply when that damned tongue of his took that opportune moment to sneak past her lips and coax her own pink organ to come out and play whilst exploring every crevice his hot tongue could reach.

Inuyasha groaned as the taste of her filled his mouth and his senses. Gods, she tasted delicious; even better than all of the other times when he had kissed her before. He could smell her arousal and it was slowly clouding his mind, his blood flowing rapidly in his veins to gather at his groin and throb painfully. Maybe this was where the expression, 'Think with your mind, not your dick' originated from.

He groaned and started backing her up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she went tumbling down onto the cushiony surface, Inuyasha falling on top of her.

Kagome gasped when the hanyou landed atop her, but it wasn't from his weight. Rather, it was something else that was poking quite suggestively just below her navel. She whimpered and pressed her thighs together, trying to ease that tension that had slowly begun to build up ever since he caressed his arms with those sinful claws of his.

Who would have thought that something so dangerous could be so... gentle? Kagome thought absently and suddenly felt the warmth of his calloused hands on her abdomen as he slid his hands up, pushing her shirt up and bringing the garment over her head in one swift move.

Inuyasha stared down at her, honey eyes wide as he took in her creamy, flawless abdomen and round, soft mounds hidden behind a soft pink bra. "_She's.._" But before he could finish that thought, Kagome blushed and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head away and avoiding his gaze. Why was he looking at her like that? Was she that repulsive?

"_I know I 'm not the most attractive girl in school, but he still doesn't have to.. _" Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she felt clawed hands gently prying her arms away from her chest and she gasped softly as she snapped her head back to find Inuyasha shaking his head, sliding his hands down her arms to find her hands and entwine their fingers together.

"Don't," he whispered softly, giving her hands an affectionate squeeze. "You're beautiful." He bent down and nuzzled their noses together, placing a soft kiss upon her lips before leaning back and drinking in the sight of her.

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly as he continued to praise her body by bending down and placing hot, soft kisses along her neck down to her chest, his teeth gently scraping the exposed flesh of her left breast before nipping down gently and soothing the bite with his tongue.

Inuyasha smirked inwardly when she inhaled and curled her spine, practically shoving her breasts into his face. Finally deciding that the pink bra's time limit on Kagome's chest had long ago expired, he slipped his hands beneath her back and fumbled with the clasps holding it together, his claws a slight hindrance but he was finally able to push the straps down her smooth arms then toss the useless garment on the floor.

She started to cover her chest again but when he let out a soft warning growl, she squeaked and her arms instantly went lax, plopping down to her sides as she gazed up at him with large, liquid russet orbs swimming with slight uncertainty and wariness.

Eyes softening, a ghost of a smile curled Inuyasha's lips as he shed his own shirt, bringing his hands down to only unbutton and unzip his jeans before bracing an arm on either side of her head and licking a trail from her neck to her wonderful, bare breasts.

Yum.

He felt her shudder beneath him as he nuzzled her the valley between her breasts lovingly for a few seconds before quite suddenly changing his direction and attacking her right mound with his mouth, first swirling his tongue around the pert nipple then drawing it into his hot mouth and sucking gently.

Kagome cried out softly and arched into him, her knuckles white from clutching the bed sheets to tightly. Her panties had long ago been soaked through and she could feel him through the wet fabric, hard and throbbing against her heat as he periodically thrust his pelvis into hers softly. Those little hip thrusts were nearly driving her mad and she felt that she might explode soon if she didn't find some sort of release. The tension between her legs was nearly unbearable and she groaned quietly in frustration. "Please.."

His hardened member comfortably nestled between her thighs, Inuyasha switched positions and mauled her left breast, nipping gently at the hark peak and licking away the hurt. The throbbing between his legs was becoming quite distracting and he groaned, absently bucking into her and hissing in pleasure when her heat soaked through his boxers and scorched his hard-on. _"Holy mother of... I'm gonna die. But first I gotta.." _

Swallowing, Inuyasha released the pink nipple and gave it one last parting lick before traveling southward, kissing and nipping his way down her abdomen and dipping his tongue in her navel, causing the girl beneath him to writhe and whimper. He grinned. "_Just how I like 'em. Nice and so damned responsive."_

He quickly pulled down her skirt and discarded the piece of fabric on the floor, his head buzzing when her scent enveloped his senses and he groaned, burying his face in her belly and sliding his hands up her thighs. He couldn't take this much longer. He needed to be inside her something fierce, but first he had to make she was good and ready before he took her.

Inhaling her scent, his mind reeled as he distractedly peeled off her soaked matching pink panties and instantly dived in, not letting a drop of her essences go to waste as he licked away the wetness, growling low in his throat at her tastes. She tasted indescribable. His hard-on pulsed painfully and he sucked hard, causing Kagome to cry out rather loudly and thrash her hips upward.

Pleasure shot through her like a electric jolt and she moaned, her head tossing from side to side as his tongue dove in and flicked that hard little bundle of nerves repeatedly, sending a wave of heat crashing into her every time and suddenly she felt weightless as she gave a silent cry and bucked her hips into his face, eyes squeezing shut tight as the tightly coiled spring within her finally released and her essence flowed into his waiting mouth, her form trembling as he drank every last bit of it and licked away the remaining wetness from her center and thighs.

Sitting up, Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips, staring down at the flush beauty before him. Her chest heaved as she dragged in gulps of air as if she'd been holding her breath for some time and her lithe frame trembled from the impact of her orgasm. Yeah. She was ready for him. Good and ready.

He quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and slid up her body, his straining erection propped up against the inside of her thigh as he rested some of his weight on her, but not all of it. Inuyasha panted heavily as he prompted her to open her eyes by lightly pulsing his hips once, his pulsing manhood sliding against her slick heat and causing both of them to hiss in pleasure.

"Kagome," he groaned softly, dipping his head to crash his lips onto hers and thoroughly explore her mouth with his searching tongue before drawing back and locking gazes with her. "Do you..are you ready? I'll stop if you want me to, I'll understand." Like hell. He searched her eyes, waiting for a response.

Kagome stared at up him, face flushed and chest heaving. She already knew the answer; had known since they'd tumbled onto the bed in a panting heap. But didn't he know already? She wouldn't have gone this far without going all the way, surely he should now that, right? Smiling lovingly, she slowly brought a shaky hand up and cupped his cheek gently, enjoying the way he leaned into her touch. "I'm ready, Inuyasha," she admitted softly. "I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't. Don't you know that?" She rubbed her thumb across his cheek tenderly, enjoying the rumbling purr that emitted from his chest.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and searched her eyes for any kind of deceitfulness, something warm pooling in the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout his veins, making him feel hot all over. And of course that warmth eventually migrated down to his throbbing erection and he swallowed harshly, deciding to take her word for it when he could find no dishonesty in her clear coffee orbs. And besides, her scent would certainly state otherwise, he thought with an inward smirk.

Bending down, he let his hot breath fan over her lips before he descended upon them, keeping his kiss chaste and loving as he positioned himself over her entrance and slowly eased himself in, her walls stretching to accommodate his size and he heard her gasp, felt her face scrunch up as he penetrated her body.

Pulling back, he nuzzled her cheek and whispered sweet nonsense in her ear, massaging her body anywhere he could reach with his hands to take her mind off of the pain that was slowly gnawing at her mind.

Kagome clenched her teeth, her hands clutching the sheets for dear life as he slowly entered her inch by agonizingly painful inch until she felt his tip brush the barrier of her virginity. Knowing he was waiting for her to tell him to continue, she swallowed the lump in her throat that was making it hard to breath and jerked her head, bracing herself.

The pain was swift and stinging and his mouth swallowed her scream as he quite literally stole her breath away and ravaged her mouth, staying stock-still and waiting for her to adjust to the foreign object invading her body. Tears leaked from her tightly shut eyelids and she felt him lick them away gently, cooing softly to her and nuzzling her nose with his own.

Seconds ticked by and the pain finally began to ebb away to a dull sore and Kagome rocked her hips experimentally, pleasure shooting up her body and causing her to see stars. Oh, that's nice.

Inuyasha's thoughts were on similar tracks as he gasped at the feeling of her warm walls surrounding and massaging him, his hard shaft buried to the hilt inside her. Oh Gods! She felt abso-fucking-lutely wonderful.

Rocking into her, he started a slow and steady rhythm, pleasure exploding throughout his body and his mind lost all coherent thought as he continued to slowly pump into her, thoroughly enjoying the soft mewling sounds from the woman squirming in pleasure beneath him.

Kagome was in heaven and she never wanted to come back down to earth. Never before has she felt such pleasure as she was experiencing now. Lifting her hips, she wrapped her legs around him and drove him deeper within her, a sound akin to a moan and a gasp escaping her lips as he brushed something inside her. And she wanted to feel it again.

Inuyasha growled and thrust into her hard, wrapping his arms about her flushed body and kissing her neck as he steadily began to pick up his tempo, pounding into her hard only to withdraw and slam back into her twice as hard as before. Pleasure this intense has to be illegal!

Kagome met him thrust for thrust, every time his hard length hitting that spot inside her and causing her to make that wondrous noise that Inuyasha absolutely loved, never mind that it nearly drove him crazy. Over and over he hit that spot and Kagome continued to mewl and thrash under him, swathing her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life as she rode the waves of pleasure he was initiating.

One more hard, ruthless thrust later and Kagome cried out Inuyasha's name, her climax finally releasing as it flowed out of her like a waterfall, the milky substance coating her thighs and wrapping Inuyasha's manhood in warmth as he came hard inside her, growling out her name before sinking elongated fangs into the soft flesh of the crook of her neck, his chest vibrating with a contented growl as her sweet blood poured into his mouth.

Seconds passes as they stayed like that until the hanyou finally retracted his fangs from her flesh, licking the wound until the blood flow stopped and giving it a loving kiss before leaning up and closing his mouth over hers, sighing contentedly as she returned his soft kiss.

Pulling back only enough to locked gazes with her, Inuyasha smiled tenderly down at her and brushed a damp lock of ebony hair away from her flushed face, trailing his claws down her neck and shoulder to slide down her arm in a sinful caress until finally his hand met hers, his fingers lancing themselves with her own and squeezing gently.

Kagome smiled back up at him, her eyes half-lidded as her brain floated down from Cloud Nine. She felt the steady, dull throb of the mark he had given her and felt a sudden wave of contentment wash over her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he whispered gently and rested his forehead against her own. "I love you." Inuyasha confessed quietly and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"_He loves me?_" Kagome stared wide-eyed up at him and something warm spread throughout her body, causing her toes to curl and her heart swell with...happiness?

That's right, I am happy. Because I love Inuyasha, too. Smiling lovingly, Kagome shook her head and leaned up to press a soft, brief kiss on his lips before pulling back and rubbing her nose against his.

"I love you, too."

It was so soft that Inuyasha barely caught it, but he did, nonetheless, and he did a little mental happy-Inuyasha-dance. Score!

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Inuyasha kissed her one last time before pulling out of her swiftly and plopping down on the bed beside her, pulling her up against his body and spooning their bodies together. He pulled the covers up and over them, and with one arm wrapped snugly around her waist and Kagome's head resting comfortably on his chest, they both drifted off to a happy, dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N That WONDERFUL AWESOME LEMON was written by Keiko89!! YAY!!! She's an awesome writer! And I just want to say thank-you!!!!! Thank-you super much for writing this for me, hehe I suck at lemons. And all the people who read it thank her to! And read her stories, their really good! Especially Scream, haha. I'm such a perv. Mkaii well I hope you enjoyed this, cause I sure did hahahahaha. Thank-you Keiko89, you rock my socks )


End file.
